


To fall, to save...

by BornofFlame



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [31]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, he protec virgil, it's an r@pe attempt, not by remus, remus is the good guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornofFlame/pseuds/BornofFlame
Summary: Remus just being protective, and for good reason.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878814
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	To fall, to save...

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!
> 
> -starships/atticus/satellite/ky/roman/ocean

Remus swung a fist, which connected with a sickening crack into the creep’s nose. While the guy was bent over in pain, Remus reached for Virgil, pulling the dazed college student away from the guy.

“You should take better care of your slut.”

Remus clenched his jaw angrily and withheld from punching the dude again as he held up his fists. “I’m the slut in the relationship, don’t you dare call Virgil that. Besides, it doesn’t give you a right to not ask before pulling someone into a back room with the intent that you had.”

“Fuck you.”

“Get out of here before I punch you again.” Remus snarled and to his pleasure, a flash of fear entered the creep’s eyes as he dodged around the two and slipped out of the laundry room of whoever’s house this party was at. Remus turned to Virgil, who was wobbly on his feet, stumbling into Remus’ arms.

“Hey, he didn’t do anything right?”

“Not yet. But I would’ve deserved it.” Virgil mumbled into Remus’ collarbone as the two slid to sit on the floor, Remus sitting against the washing machine with a slightly drugged Virgil in his lap. 

“Let’s hear _your_ side of the story.” Remus soothed as he kept a secure grip around his boyfriend, who was shaking as adrenaline wore off. 

“I just had my drink, I didn’t even put it down and...” Virgil trailed off, “I can’t remember, you showed up and he left?”

“He’s gone, don’t worry.”

Virgil nodded and started to cry a bit, which led to Remus, crying and they were both just getting over the shock of it all.

After a bit, Virgil looked up. “I have a headache.”

“I know, we probably need to get you to a doctor tomorrow and make sure that bastard didn’t poison you.” Remus sniffed as he wiped his nose on his sleeve. “Do you need to be carried out?”

“I think I can probably walk with some help.” Virgil moved shakily so that he was sitting next to Remus and waited until the other was fully standing before carefully getting to his feet.

“Sorry.”

“No. That is something you never have to apologize for, it’s not your fault.” Remus said firmly as he put an arm around Virgil to help him out.

They made it out of the house and down the street far enough away that Remus felt safe enough finally calling an Uber for.

“We’re almost home.” He promised.

_Almost home._

**Author's Note:**

> kudos?  
> comments?


End file.
